Itsumo Issho
by Lia-Kon-Neia
Summary: Itsumo issho (juntos por siempre) Yaoi. KaiXRei. Entre sueños he visto sus ojos carmín amarme, he sentido su cuerpo sobre el mío y su calor contra el mío. Y me dice que me ama...Eso seria un... milagro...Y los milagros... no existen. -Dedicado a Sandy
1. Sintiendote

**_Nyhao . _**

**_Oki! Aquí estoy, con esta historia, será cortita n.n es un Kai/Rei, algo meloso, pero espero que les guste. Este fic es para una amiga, Sandy-chan!! n.n ella es amiga mía y este fic es un regalo de cumpleaños... =.=U que fue el 15 de junio... bastante atrasado ne? n.nU jiji. Ella es buena amiga, es muy simpática y linda n.n y espero que le guste este pequeño fic. XD vieran lo difícil que fue escribirlo!!! n.nU mi hermana biológica me tiene prohibido empezar nuevos fics si no termino los anteriores n.nU jiji. Mejor me dejo de cosas y los dejo con el fic._**

**Titulo: **Itsumo issho (siempre juntos)

**Autor:** Lia Kon

**Dedicado a :**Sandy Kon n.nU por su cumpleaños, fue hace algún tiempo jiji, pero hace poco me entere.

**Tipo: **Serie

**Advertencias: **Shounen Ai, Yaoi

**Pareja:** Kai/Ray

**Disclaimer: **BB no es mío, utilizo esa seria para cumplir mis patéticas fantasías de escritora y para poner lo que me hubiera gustado Takao Aoki hiciera en la serie, pero entonces, tendrían que dar BB en horario para adultos XD!!

**Sumary: ** Cosas que se arriesgan por pasar de nivel. Hay cosas que he hecho por un cariño mas fuerte que la amistad... pero ¿es eso amor? No lo sé... Yo no conozco el amor...

**=====================================================**

**Capitulo 1: Sintiéndote.**

**=====================================================**

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Siempre pensé en aquellas cosas del amor, del compañerismo y de la amistad con desdén, considerándolas una estúpida basura, una tontería que no tenia cabida en mi..._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

La luna brillaba en el cielo, limpiamente tachonado de estrellas. El bicolor se encontraba recargado en el barandal del living del hotel en que se hospedaba junto con su antiguo equipo. Miraba las estrellas, pensando en las cosas que había compartido junto con todos esos chicos, en como lo habían hecho cambiar... ahora sentía y veía las cosas diferentes, aunque no lograba definirse por si aquel cambio era bueno o malo.

Quizás...

- ¿Aun despierto? - Pregunto una voz detrás de él, provocando que volteara. Al hacerlo, observo al chico de ojos dorados y cabello negro como la noche en que se sumergían.

- ... - El ruso-japonés no contesto, no tenia deseos de hacerlo. De un tiempo acá, había comenzado a sentirse incomodo con la presencia de Kon... .Ese era otro de los cambios que había notado en si mismo, Kon lo hacia sentir extraño, una sensación perturbadora.

- Vaya, que hermosa se ve la luna... - Susurro con una sonrisa el chino, recargándose en el barandal junto a Kai. Después se dirigió a este, viéndolo con una sonrisa siempre amable. - ¿No lo crees Kai?

- No. Hay demasiadas estrellas, opacan la luz de la luna - Contesto encogiéndose de hombros.

- Siempre tienes que encontrarle defectos a todo. - Lo regaño Ray, mientras hacia un ligero puchero. Kai sonrió, le encantaba cuando Ray se comportaba así, se veía... tierno. Cerro los ojos, sacudiéndose esa idea de la cabeza.

- Nada es perfecto. Es ago que aprendí de manera muy dolorosa, la perfección no existe. - Respondió luego de un pequeño titubeo.

- Pero hay cosas que la rozan, ¿No es así Kai? - ¿casualidad o indirecta? Quien sabe, pero esas palabras causaron un poco de confusión en el ojirojos. Lanzo un suspiro y volvió a recargarse en el barandal, encorvándose un poco. Cada vez entendía menos lo que sentía.

- ... - Kai guardo silencio un buen rato, sin cambiar de posición. Ray comprendió y agrego a ese mutismo el suyo propio, mirando aun la luna sonriente.

- Mañana saldremos a la playa, Tyson y Max ya lo tienen todo preparado. - Soltó Ray, causando que Kai lo mirara y arqueara una ceja en busca de mas.

Estaban de vacaciones. Tyson había organizado las cosas para pasar esas vacaciones juntos los 5, cosa que no se pudo, pues Kenny no pudo ir con ellos. A Kai no le importo mucho eso, él solo acepto porque Tyson le estuvo rogando mas de una semana y cansado de lloriqueos, decidió aceptar. Después de todo, Kinomiya no era tan mal chico, lo único que quería era estar todos juntos, como amigos...

Amigos... ¿desde cuando había entrado esa palabra en su vocabulario? Poco o nada sabia de ese momento. Pasando de nueva cuenta a Ray... ¿Era un amigo? Si, lo era... pero ¿A que grado?... eso era lo que no sabia.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Pero poco a poco me fui abriendo a los demás, derretí la coraza fría que rodeaba mi corazón y deje que vieran como es realmente. Sin embargo, a veces siento que no soy sincero aun, hay cosas que escapan de mi entendimiento y que no sé como controlar. He aprendido a sentir, pero no sé qué es lo que siento..._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

- Jeje, ya sabes como son Tyson Y Max. - Se excuso el chino, sonriendo nerviosamente al ver la mirada que le dirigía el ruso-japonés.

- No importa... - Murmuro Kai, mientras se levantaba. - Me daré una ducha.- Anuncio.

- Bien... ya es tarde. Me acostare a dormir.

Kai asintió y entro a la habitación que compartían.

Siempre era así, Kai y Ray en la misma habitación, compartiendo a veces la misma cama, como en ese momento. No les molestaba en absoluto, incluso era una ventaja para Kai, así no tendría que lidiar con gente ruidosa como Tyson o hiperactiva como Max. Ray era tranquilo y amable, una persona agradable con la que se podía entablar una conversación aceptable...

Además, era cálido.

En la noche, cuando había algo de frío, el chino inconscientemente se abrazaba al ruso. Kai había despertado algunas veces, pero jamás lo aparto o le dijo nada. No podía negarle las cosas despierto, menos aun viéndolo dormido. Cuando eso sucedía, Kai trataba de ayudar, convirtiéndose en cobertor, rodeando al chino con sus fuertes brazos. Y en la mañana, él despertaba antes, soltando al chico, dejándolo acomodarse exactamente igual que como se había acostado.  
No pasaba muy seguido, pero le agradaba.

Abrió el grifo del lavabo y se mojo el rostro, despintando las marcas de su cara. Después, comenzó a llenar la tina con agua caliente y el vapor comenzó a emanar de esta. Mientras esperaba, se desvistió y se ducho con la regadera (el baño contenía ambos servicios, regadera y tina, ambas separadas). termino de darse la ligera ducha y entro a la bañera, sintiendo un poco de dolor. El agua era demasiado caliente. Pero nada es demasiado para Hiwatari. Se recostó, sintiendo el calor relajar sus músculos. Se quedo allí, por espacio de varios minutos, simplemente pensando cosas que luego olvidaba para dar lugar a otros pensamientos.

Por fin se levanto y tomando una toalla se seco. Se sentía bastante bien. Iba a vestirse cuando noto algo... había olvidado meter ropa limpia, y el no se pondría la que traía antes de bañarse. Resignado, salió de allí con una toalla en la cintura. Al entrar a la habitación, encontró la luz encendida.

- ¿Ray? - Pregunto. El susodicho volteo a verlo, se encontraba sentado en la cama, silencioso y con la mirada algo vacía. Kai se acerco con preocupación.

- Kai... - Susurro. Lo miro directo a los ojos, Kai no comprendía, hacia tan solo unos momentos el chino se veía tan alegre...

- ¿Te sucede algo? - Pregunto. No era costumbre suya preocuparse por los demás, pero con Ray era diferente, siempre era diferente.

- ¿Alguna vez has amado a alguien que no te corresponde? - Interrogo. Kai cerro los ojos y se sentó al lado de Kon. Cerro los ojos... eso era lo que mantenía triste al neko... un amor no correspondido.

- Yo... no sé que es el amor. - Contesto, intentando ser sincero. - No sé que se siente amar a alguien...

- Kai... - Murmuro con los ojos muy abiertos. Esa respuesta no la esperaba... una respuesta que destrozaba sin que el bicolor se diera cuenta, todas sus esperanzas y anhelos.

De inmediato sintió una punzada en su interior y no pudo mas que abrazarse un poco a Kai, aferrándose suavemente en su pecho.  
Kai acaricio su cabello. Le dolía ver a su amigo en ese estado. No sabia que hacer para calmar el desasosiego del neko-jin, pero tampoco podía hacerlo si no sabia quien lo provocaba... mas no quería preguntar, sentía un cierto recelo ante saber quien era dueño del corazón de Ray Kon... no quería saberlo.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Compartir el dolor de los demás me parecía una tontería, ¿como sentir un dolor que no te corresponde? Para eso están los propios como para tener que soportar cargas ajenas.  
Y cambie en eso... siento lo que ellos, lo que yo. Y comprendo que tenia miedo, miedo a sentir mas dolor del que ya tenia dentro de mi. Aprendí a corresponder con una caricia para aliviar un dolor ajeno clavado en mi. Las acciones dicen mas que las palabras..._

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Con delicadeza, levanto la vista del chino con la mano, obligándolo a mirarlo una vez mas. Le sonrió como pocas veces sonreía y extendió la otra mano, acariciándole la mejilla, que seguidamente beso con suavidad. Después lo miro a los ojos, perdiéndose momentáneamente en ellos. Y se sintió incomodo una vez mas, siempre que estaba tan cerca de Ray se sentía así, sentía sofocarse y una extraña sensación en su pecho que lo obligaba a separarse lo mas pronto posible.

Se separo casi con brusquedad, buscando el oxigeno que le hacia ya mucha falta. Ray lo miro un poco confundido por la actitud que Kai había tomado.

- Tengo que irme... - Dijo apresuradamente, levantándose.

- Espera... - Dijo Ray mientras lo sujetaba del brazo, evitando que se fuera.

- ¡Ray! En serio tengo que irme... - Reclamo este. Su corazón palpitaba muy fuerte y la sangre se agolpaba en sus mejillas sin razón aparente.

- Estas rojo... - Murmuro, tocándole la frente.- ¿Estas bien? Tienes las mejillas muy calientes.

- Me bañe con agua muy caliente, eso debe ser... - Contesto, dejando de luchar, a pesar de todo su mente se mantenía lucida... aunque no sabia por cuanto tiempo mas podría soportar. Se sentía cada vez mas extraño, incomodo, con ganas de huir... el sistema de 'lucha o huida' se mantenía muy presente, y optaba por lo segundo, pues no sabia contra que luchar.

- Gracias... por dejarme abrazarte. - Comenzó a decir el neko-jin, Kai lo miro confundido. - Sé que no te gusta mucho que te toquen, eres muy reservado y además... - continuo. - sé que has sufrido muchas traiciones...

- Izvini - Interrumpió. Ray lo miro confundido... ¿que significaba eso?... ¡ah! ya lo recordaba, significaba 'perdón'.

- ¿Perdón? - Repitió. - ¿Por que?

- Por esto... - Dicho eso, apreso los labios del chino contra los suyos, sin saber aun que hacia, abrió los labios de Ray e introdujo su lengua, que recorrió todo el interior. Ray tenia abiertos los ojos de par en par... ¿estaba soñando? ¿despertaría en ese momento? ¿O... era verdad? No podía creerlo...

El beso se prolongo debido a la correspondencia de Kon, cosa que asombro a Kai. Kai buscaba con desespero mas de esa calidez impregnada en los labios del neko, tan deliciosos como jamás imagino. Por fin se separaron...

- ... - Kai guardo silencio y se levanto, esta vez Ray no hizo ningún intento por evitar que se fuera.

Tomo un poco de ropa y se vistió, sin importarle que Ray lo viera sonrojado ponerse los boxers negros. Hecho esto, Kai salió silencioso de la habitación, dejando al chino aun algo sonrojado y confundido.

- Kai... - Susurro, tocándose los labios, sintiendo aun esa fantástica sensación del fantasma de esos labios sobre los suyos.

Esbozo una sonrisa y se recostó. Kai volvería... siempre lo hacia... y cuando lo hiciera, le diría que de quien estaba enamorado... era de él, Kai Hiwatari.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

_Hay veces en las que hacemos cosas sin pensar, dictámenes de nuestros sentimientos y somos dominados por ellos. Por eso temía a mis sentimientos, porque en un momento de locura se puede arruinar todo, cosas tan valiosas como la amistad.  
Cosas que se arriesgan por pasar de nivel. Hay cosas que he hecho por un cariño mas fuerte que la amistad... pero ¿es eso amor? No lo sé...  
Yo no conozco el amor..._  
  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**_Espero que te halla gustado Sandy-chan n.n! Feliz cumpleaños atrasado XD!!  
n.n intentare subir el próximo capitulo mas pronto posible, por si acaso quedo duda, lo que esta cursiva esta en Pov Kai. En el siguiente capitulo usare el Pov de Ray oki? n.n gracias por leer! dejen reviews XD!  
  
Oyasumi n.-  
:: Carpe Diem ::_**


	2. Milagros

**_Nyhao . _**

**Lia: **ö.ö...**  
Eitan:** Oo... Lia?**  
Lia: **ÖuÖ...**  
Eitan: **u.ù... imposible... n.n Priviet a todos los que leen este fic!! em... Lia esta... viendo televisión... creo que... o.ô algo que le prestaron... n.nU la Saga de Hades... u.û y esta se vuelve loca cuando ve a esos caballeros... u.ú sobretodo a cierto peliverde ¬¬U, el caballero de Virgo y algunas parejitas Yaoi que le gustan.**  
Lia: **ÖwÖ Mira Ei!! Shun!!! ÖuÖ Adorable!!!**  
Eitan: **=.=U... como decía... Lia esta ocupada, así que les dejare el fic. Este es el segundo capitulo de este fic dedicado a Sandy-Kon. Bien, aquí estan los reviews que contesto Lia el día de ayer y lo demás, espero que les guste!

**Titulo: **Itsumo issho (siempre juntos)

**Autor:** Lia Kon

**Reviews:**

**--- Sandy Kon:** n0n que bien que te halla gustado!!! n.n en serio, me alegra mucho!! Estaba medio preocupada porque pense que tal vez no te gustara pero por suerte si!! n.n !!! Mi cumple es en septiembre, el 28 n.nU jiji. Y no tienes porque dar las gracias, es para mi un placer hacerte este pequeño regalo amiga. Muchas gracias por tu review!!

**--- Kokoro:** o.O... em... supongo que sin palabras n.nU.... n.n sabes una vez recibi un review de Javi asi: "..." n.nU jijiji. n.n Sabes? estoy trabajando en un Kai/Taka que espero te guste!! n.n lo terminare lo antes posible... en realidad son dos Kai/Taka los que tengo en mente, uno es "Sexy dance" que es un sonfic con lemon... como decirlo... si conoces la cancion lo entenderas n.nUUU. Y el otro Kai/Taka es "¿Aika Shika?" que significa "¿El amor o la muerte?" que tiene un tono algo mas... lugubre XD!! Como sea, espero que te gusten cuando los termine y publique! n.n Gracias por tu review!!

**--- Kuriso Hiya:** Nihao!! n/n jijiji, haces que me sonroje!! Gracias por decir eso de mi forma de escribir!! ¿Sufrimiento? pues a ver... depende de lo que llames sufrimiento, psicologico... bastantito, emocional, mucho mas y fisico, casi nada n.nU jiji. VP lo actualizare en cuanto termine de escribirlo... no es que no tenga ideas o tiempo es solo que... no hallo las palabras adecuadas para plasmar lo que imagino XD!!! o.ô como explicarlo... es que... siento que mi calidad de escritura en VP bajo y estoy intentando recuperarla. n.n Muchas gracias por tu review!!!

**--- LoGiaRu:** Nyhao!!! chika! Lei tu fic... ¡Esta padrisimo!!! En lo personal, me encanto el lindo Dranzer, preocupandose por Kai -ojitos de corazon - Dranzer siempre fue mi bestia bit favorita!! Y te prometo dejarte reviews, lo que pasa es que el tiempo es muy corto y nu me dejan conectarme muy seguido =.=U vieras cuantos reviews debo en tantisimos fics - Saca la lista de fics en los que quiere dejar review - son... como 87 en las secciones BB, Pokemon, Yu Gi Oh, Digimon, Harry Potter y Shaman King... pero ya me dare un tiempo n.nUUU. ¡Me alegra que te halla gustado! Sie! Kai le teme a sus sentimientos, tanto tiempo de insensibilidad y despues sentir todo ese torbellino, debe ser perturbador y temible. ¿Porque sera que siempre le vemos carita de martir al lindo Hiwatari-san? -o-? n.n jiji, fue un placer conversar contigo por el msn!! nos leemos!! Gracias por tu review!!!!

**--- Mikaera:** Nyhao!! Gracias por decir eso, que bien que te halla gustado. Em... no se si sea pronto, aunque bien que mal, no me tarde dos semanas XD!! n.nU es que a veces tardo mucho, pero intentare ser rápida. Gracias por tu review

**--- Capitan (a) Muchiko S:** n.n jijiji... o.ô pues, la verdad no sé, ¿realmente es dificil encontrar fics KaiXRay? o.o segun yo no tanto... aunque ultimamente en no hay tantos como antes XD los autores se fueron de vacaciones =.=U fueron pocos los que aun en vacaciones subieron algo. Como ves, aqui esta el segundo capitulo n.n! XD!! no solo te pasa a ti, tambien mis allegado sufren mi ira cuando no encuentro lo que quiero XD! o.o pues... n.n si no te cansas de ellos, yo tengo muchos fics de esos dos y tambien muchas imagenes! Tambien tengo una comunidad Yaoi y alli hay bastantitas imagenes de ellos n.n por si acaso te interesa. n0n sie, el lindo y esquivo Kai regresando a la habitacion, confesandose ambos y haciendo 'cositas' en la noche XD!! amo el lemon XD!! pero tu bien lo dijiste, no sucedera rapidamente... o quien sabe, pero bien, supongo que luego averiguaremos ne? Sie, mas angst!! y claro que tendra final feliz!! n.n Gracias por tu review!!!

**--- Javiera Hiwatari:** Nyhao Javi-chan!!! n/n gracias por decir eso. Sie, hacia mucho que no escribia un Kai/Ray y me estaba muriendo de ganas de hacerlo! XD yo tambien prefiero el Yuriy/Kai, pero le tengo un cierto cariño especial al Kai/Ray, despues de todo, fue la primer pareja yaoi que conoci n.n!!! n0n yupi! me encanta que te halla gustado!! Y aqui ta es segundo capi!! o.ô recibiste mi correo? eso espero y si no, pues luego hablamos por el msn. Gracias por tu review!!!

**Dedicado a :Sandy Kon**

**Tipo: Serie**

**Advertencias: Shounen Ai, Yaoi. Capitulo con Lemon.**

**Pareja: Kai/Ray**

**Disclaimer: Veamos... han visto algo así en la serie:  
**_Max: ¿Donde están Kai y Ray?  
Takao:¿donde crees?  
Max: ¿Otra vez? ¿Que no se cansan?  
Kyo: -.-UU y mejor ni te acerques a su habitación.  
Takao: u.u_  
**No? y saben porque? Porque Beyblade no es mío.**

**Sumary:** _Entre sueños he visto sus ojos carmín amarme, he sentido su cuerpo sobre el mío y su calor contra el mío. Y me dice que me ama...  
Eso seria un... milagro  
Y los milagros... no existen _

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

**Capitulo 2: Milagros**

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

_**Siempre soñé con enamorarme. Ya saben... sentir un algo especial por otra persona, y a pesar de tenerlo todo planeado, el destino me tomo desprevenido.  
Me enamore, si... pero jamás pensé que seria de otro hombre y menos aun de él.** _

****

Abrió los ojos lentamente, aun adormilado. Todavía no amanecía, no había motivo alguno para levantarse temprano... pero tenia frió, mucho frío y fue eso lo que lo despertó.

Busco a su lado y encontró la cama vacía... ¿Donde estaba Kai?  
Intento hacer memoria, recordando ese fugaz beso y esa deliciosa sensación en sus labios... después de eso Kai había salido de la habitación y él se quedo dormido... y otra vez esa misma pregunta ¿donde estaba Kai?

Se levanto y cuidadosamente salió de allí, sin hacer ningún ruido, para no despertar a Tyson o Max, los cuales dormían en la habitación de junto... pensándolo bien, no había razón para ser silencioso, nada del mundo despertaría a esos dos, tenían el sueño tan pesado...

Entonces lo vio, mientras se movía por la sala de la suite. Allí estaba recostado suavemente en el sillón, profundamente dormido. Le sonrió de manera tierna, se veía tan bello y apacible recostado así, con sus facciones suaves y relajadas, los labios ligeramente entreabiertos y su cabello revuelto. Podía confundirse con el mas bello ángel... Se acerco y se arrodilló junto al sillón, sin resistir la tentación de acariciarle la mejilla con un sutil movimiento. Aparto la mano rápidamente al notar como el ruso-japonés se movía repentinamente. Pensó que lo había despertado, pero no fue así... el bicolor esbozo una sonrisa entre sueños. A media luz todo parecía sacado de un sueño, tan irreal...

Ray bostezo, tenia sueño... por suerte el sillón era amplio y pudo acomodarse de manera en que no molestaba a Kai, pero a la vez podía recibir su calor.  
Así, ambos en un semi abrazo. Ray se sonrojo levemente al sentir el calor del cuerpo de Hiwatari rozando el suyo... pronto aparto cualquier pensamiento y cerrando los ojos, volvió a dormir.

_**Eso me perturbaba y me confundía. Yo quería una familia, siempre quise una hija, una pequeña a quien llamar 'mi niña'. Estar con un hombre significaba renunciar a eso. Quise negarlo en un principio, pero supe que era inútil, cada vez que buscaba defectos en él, le encontraba mil virtudes. ¿Y que puedo decir? Fue criado para ser perfecto...**_

La luz del sol cayo directamente en sus ojos. 'Estúpida ventana' pensó, mientras se tallaba los ojos con una mano. De pronto noto un peso sobre su pecho, y al ver de que, o mejor dicho quien se trataba, la sangre se agolpo en sus mejillas, sacándolo de juicio un segundo.

El chino seguía dormido, pero ¿en que momento había llegado? o mas intrigante aun ¿porque? Dejo de cuestionar y miro el techo, esbozando una ligera sonrisa. Si Ray estaba allí, significaba que lo había perdonado por lo de anoche... un beso que jamás debió robar.

No comprendía aun porque lo había hecho, solo lo hizo, dejándose lleva por sus impulsos, por sus emociones. Sacudió las ideas de su cabeza... tal vez fueron las circunstancias. Ray vulnerable, tratando temas sensibles, Ray en solo un par de boxers azules y él a su vez completamente desnudo, regresando de un baño caliente... si, debieron haber sido las circunstancias del momento.

Cansado de estar acostado en el sillón, busco la manera de levantarse sin irrumpir el sueño del neko, dificultándosele, pero al final lo logro y mientras observaba a Kon dormir, se dio cuenta de lo adolorido que se sentía... jamás debió haberse acostado a dormir en ese maldito sillón...

Miro el reloj, 6:14, marcaba. Camino a la cocina y puso a calentar u poco de agua para café. Mientras esperaba, fue al baño y se dio una ducha con agua fría... así despertaría por completo. Cuando salió del baño, se vistió rápidamente, absteniéndose esta vez de la bufanda... hacia demasiado calor. ¿Quien diablos entendía ese clima que ahora vivían? Las noches eran frías, mientras que todo el día se mantenía caluroso, desde que el sol salía hasta que se ocultaba y cuando la noche caía, el frió se volvía casi invernal. Seguía cavilando en eso, pero de pronto recordó el agua...

Corrió a la cocina. Demasiado tarde, el agua se había evaporado. Resignado, tomo otro tanto de agua y lo puso a hervir. Una vez mas miró el reloj, 6:52. Lo mejor seria desayunar. Generalmente era Ray el que cocinaba, lo cual estaba muy bien, cocinaba delicioso... pero Kon no era el único que podía preparar delicias. Kai comenzó a indagar en las alacenas, tomando algunas cosas... bien, no había casi nada, pero al menos quedaba aun leche, huevos, mantequilla y una bolsa sin abrir de harina para hot cakes. ¿Ya que? Eso desayunaría.

Comenzó a cocinar, limpiando continuamente las cosas que derramaba... vamos, a cualquiera le pasan esas cosas. Ahora si se acordó del agua y se preparo su café. El desayuno ya estaba listo... pero eran demasiados para el solo. Bien, dejaría algunos para Ray y los demás.

Ray busco agazaparse en el cuerpo que imaginaba seguía con el, pero solo encontró vacío. "No otra vez" pensó mientras despertaba. Aun con los ojos cerrados y adormilado, reconoció ese aroma. Se levanto despacio y aun en ropa interior se adentro a la cocina...

- Buenos días... - Murmuro, sentándose en la barra.

Kai estaba sacando la leche del refrigerador cuando lo escucho."vaya... ya era hora" pensó dirigiéndose a la barra con un par de vasos y la leche. Seguro Ray querría desayunar.

- Buenos días Ray. - Contesto, mientras colocaba el vaso frente al chino. Este lo miro y le sonrió. Kai no dijo nada, se limito a traer otro plato para su compañero.

- ¿Tu hiciste esto? - Pregunto el neko-jin mientras comenzaba a comer.

- Aunque no lo creas, tu no eres el único que sabe cocinar bien... - Respondió el ruso-japonés, mientras daba un sorbo a su café.

Ray lo miro detenidamente y después agacho la mirada.

_**Tan abrumadoramente perfecto...  
Perfección que me atrae como la luz atrae a la polilla. Por un tiempo temí ser consumido por sus llamas, pero me resigne. Valía la pena quemarse por completo por una probada de sus labios.  
Luego pensé: ¿Porque guardarlo en secreto? Es mi amigo, tiene derecho a saberlo. Pero... no sé como lo tomaría y siempre temí ser rechazado. No quería romper la amistad, pero sufría mucho en silencio. Algunas veces intente decirlo, pero era interrumpido, como si el destino quisiese mantenerme callado...  
Y a veces siento necesidad de gritar...**_

- Ray... - Comenzó Kai, dejando la taza en la barra.

- ¿Si Kai? - Pregunto con tranquilidad.

- Lo de anoche... - Empezó, mientras tragaba saliva. Se mostraba sereno e indiferente como siempre, por dentro no era lo mismo. - Quería decirte que...

- ¡Que rico huele! - Se escucho la voz de Tyson acercándose, decididamente guiado por el aroma del desayuno.

" Era de suponerse..." Pensó Kon, haciendo memoria de las muchas veces que era interrumpido por algo o alguien cuando deseaba hablar con Kai.

- Jeje, acabamos de despertar. - Se apresuro a decir Max, mientras sonreía como siempre.

- oh... Buenos días. - Se apresuro a decir Ray, mientras sonreía a los recién llegados.

- ... - Kai levanto sus platos y dejándolos en el fregadero, salió del lugar sin decir palabra.

- vaya... creo que nunca se le va a quitar lo amargado a nuestro amiguito... - Mascullo Kinomiya mientras engullía rápida y precipitadamente el desayuno.

- Te quedo muy rico. - Le sonrió Max, bebiendo un vaso de leche. - Me pregunto si Kai sabrá cocinar así.

- Ja, no creo que Kai sepa hacerse ni un simple café, además no necesita saberlo, siempre tiene toda esa servidumbre para que haga lo que el quiera. - Se burlo Tyson. Ray solo lo miro con algo de enfado, pero guardo silencio.

- ¿Listo para la playa Ray? - Pregunto Mizuhara después de un rato de silencio.

- Si... listo, solo iré a cambiarme, me acabo de levantar hacer rato. - Respondió, levantándose y saliendo.

- Oye Tyson... - Comenzó Max.

- ¿Si? - Tu crees que hallamos interrumpido algo cuando llegamos?

- ¿Interrumpir? mm... no lo sé y no creo que importe, lo hecho hecho esta. - Sonrió, mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla, haciendo que el rubio se sonrojara.

- Ty-chan... ¿Algún día les diremos de nosotros? - Pregunto picaramente.

- Claro... cuando nos cuenten de ellos...

_**Hay ocasiones en las que la desesperación no me deja dormir y aquellas en que el desasosiego me limita. Sigo pensándolo, renuncio a una familia con tal de estar con quien amo.  
Evadirse a la verdad es absurdo. Aceptar la realidad puede ser doloroso. **_

La tarde caía en la orilla del mar. El sol casi comenzaba a tocar el horizonte. Allí, un par de chicos estaban sentados en la arena, solo viendo las cosas en silencio. Bastante mas alejado, el rubio y el peliazul jugueteaban en el agua.

El día había sido maravilloso, lleno de risas y juegos. Corretearon en la playa, enterraron a Max, hicieron castillos de arena, rentaron una lancha cosa que no hubiera sido posible sin Kai; nadaron y juguetearon todo el día, desde temprano hasta ese atardecer. Kai y Ray estaban exhaustos y lo único que hacían en ese momento era disfrutar la compañía silenciosa del otro.

- Kai... - Comenzó Ray, irrumpiendo en el silencio creado. Kai no respondió, ni siquiera pareció prestarle atención.

En el horizonte el sol se ponía, asombrosamente bello, dulcemente y suave, con el ligero resonar de las olas que reventaban contra el peñasco cercano.

- ¿No crees que es hermoso? - Pregunto, refiriéndose al atardecer.

- Lo es... - Sin embargo, Kai no miraba el atardecer, sino la distraída figura del neko que contemplaba embelesado los milagros de la naturaleza.

- Es... romántico. - Dijo, mientras un tenue y casi imperceptible rubor subía hasta su rostro. Kai enarco la ceja en un gesto de algo de burla y gracia, con un toquecillo de confusión.

- Si. - Respondió, sin entender eso realmente. - A pesar de ser tan efímero.

- Como siempre, le tienes que buscar defectos a todo...- Susurro. Ray permaneció en silencio, un silencio que reino hasta el termino del ocaso.

- ¡Kai! ¡Ray! Vengan. - Pidió Max jugueteando en el agua, llamándolos desde lejos. Ray asintió y miro a Kai, quien también asintió. No necesitaban hablar para entenderse.

Fueron y juguetearon un poco mas, antes de que el estomago de Tyson les recordara que debían cenar algo e irse al hotel a descansar.

La cena fue en un restaurante cercano al hotel, bastante lujoso, todo cortesía de la BBA. La cena consistió básicamente en: algo ligero pero delicioso para Kai, algo dulce y también suculento para Max, delicioso pescado frito y demás manjares para Ray y todo el menú para Tyson. Y rematado por un dulce vino ligero.

- ¿Seguro de que podemos beber esto? - Pregunto Max, mientras se servia un poco del liquido de la botella.

- Claro. - Aseguro Tyson. - Lee en la botella, dice, desalcoholizado. No tiene alcohol.

- mmm... al menos no mucho... - Murmuro Ray.

- Miren, tomen si quieren, después de todo, es su voluntad, nadie los obliga. - Objeto Kai, terminando de dar un sorbo a su copa.

- mmm... - Max dejo su copa de lado y bebió una simple gaseosa, al igual que Ray.

- Esta cosa no tiene nada de alcohol... - Refunfuño Kai, por lo bajo. Ray si alcanzo a escuchar, pero no le presto atención... guardaría sus comentarios para mas tarde.

La cena termino y se retiraron a la suite. Allí, se contentaron con ver televisión un rato. Max rento una película, "El rey león" (1), la cual vieron sin decir nada. Después vieron una película de terror bastante vieja que encontraron en un canal. Y por ultimo, decidieron que era hora de dormir... Ray insistía en visitar el centro de la ciudad al día siguiente y después de algunas discusiones, estuvieron de acuerdo.

Pronto la sala quedo vacía, excepto por una persona. Ray tomo el teléfono y después de decir algunas cosas, salió de la sala y entro a la habitación que compartía con Kai.

- ¿Que tanto hacías? - Pregunto Kai, quien estaba dentro de la regadera. La puerta estaba abierta y Ray no soporto la curiosidad. Había olvidado que la curiosidad mato al gato.

- Cosas. - Respondió sencillamente.

- ¿Quieres bañarte? - Pregunto Kai, mientras asomaba el rostro por la puerta cristalina. No tenia ya sus acostumbradas marcas y su cabello caía gracilmente en su rostro. - El agua salada no es buena para el cabello y aun debes de tener algo de arena en tu ropa.

- ¿hablas de ahora?¿Ya?... ¿Contigo? - Pregunto completamente ruborizado.

- Yo no veo inconveniente. - Respondió, encogiéndose de hombros. - Somos amigo ¿no?

- ... Si. - Respondió sencillamente.

- Bien, entonces apresúrate. - Apremio, mientras dejaba entreabierta la puerta de la regadera. Ray aun algo nervioso comenzó a quitarse la ropa, primero la camisa blanca, después la camisa azul y los zapatos, los calcetines y el pantalón. Dudaba en quitarse o no el bóxer... quedo completamente desnudo. Y por ultimo, desato su largo y negro cabello, dejando libre la hermosa enredadera de cabellos finos y brillantes.

- Estoy listo... - Anuncio, mientras la sangre se agolpaba en sus mejillas.

- ¿Sabes?... - Comenzó Kai, mientras abría la puerta de la regadera y observaba a Ray. Esbozo una ligera sonrisa. - Te ves muy bien con el cabello suelto.

Ray se sonrojo con el comentario, pero se deshizo de su pudor y resuelto, camino hasta entrar al lugar. Kai estaba quitando el shampoo de su cabello y el jabón que cubría su cuerpo iba desapareciendo con la corriente. Ray logro observar los musculosos brazos, la espalda musculosa, marcada pero tan fina... la pequeña cintura que se notaba cuando Kai utilizaba ropa ajustada. Las piernas de Kai eran fuertes y torneadas, los muslos largos y delgados y los glúteos firmes y al parecer bastante suaves... Ray se sonrojo al pensar en aquellas cosas. Kai a su vez, miraba de reojo, contemplando el cuerpo del chino, no tan musculoso como el suyo, pero muy bien formado. No podía negarlo, Ray era atractivo, le constaba por Mariah y las innumerables fans del neko-jin.

Ray cerro los ojos para no seguir viendo. Tanta perfección lo perturbaba, ya antes se sentía extraño, ahora mas. Entro al agua y esta corrió a través de su cabello, bajando por su pecho, bajando aun mas...

Kai trago saliva y se acerco lentamente, quedando frente al chino. Allí extendió una mano, tocando suavemente el cabello del neko. Ray abrió los ojos de inmediato, sonrojándose ya sin poder disimularlo. Se quedo viendo fijamente los ojos carmesíes del bicolor... inundándose, perdiéndose, ahogándose en ese mar de fuego, ardientes llamas que lo consumían poco a poco... - Kai... - Fue lo único que atino a decir, en un suave susurro.

- ... - Kai no dijo nada, solo separo su mano con prisa, asustado por lo que estaba haciendo. Se dio la vuelta y Ray cerro los ojos una vez mas, con una gesto triste. No, no soportaba eso. Camino hasta que quedo detrás del chino y extendió sus dos manos, acariciando con una la cabellera y con la otra la mejilla.

- ... Kai... - Susurro con una sonrisa en el rostro. Recargo mas su mejilla en la mano del bicolor y sintió como Kai se iba acercando hasta colocar su cabeza en el hombro del chino.

- Ray... - Le susurro entonces, mientras se pegaba mas, queriendo que todo su cuerpo rozara con el suyo, queriendo atrapar todo el calor que se desprendía de este. Sus manos bajaron a la cintura del chino y comenzaron a explorar cada centímetro de piel que se encontraba.

- ¿Que... estas haciendo? - Pregunto Ray, dándose la vuelta, recargándose en el pecho del ruso-japonés, mientras este seguía recorriéndolo extasiado.

- No... no lo sé... - respondió. Ray lo miro a los ojos, notando cierto desconcierto. El neko sonrió y acercándose mas lo beso en los labios, Kai cerro los ojos y correspondió... ¿Que mas daba ahora lo que pasara? De una cosa estaba seguro, Ray estaba de acuerdo.

- Sigue... - Insto Kon, mientras se abrazaba al chico, abrazándolo y acariciándole la espalda y la cintura, bajando lentamente a la cadera y los glúteos.

- Da... - Contesto, mientras con delicadeza acariciaba el cabello de Ray, y lo besaba lentamente en el cuello. ¿Que mas podía hacer? El ansia, la excitación, el cariño demostrado en cada caricia, los dulces susurros... todo estaba de su lado.

Kai decidió tomar el control, aferrando fuertemente el cuerpo del chino contra el suyo, besándole el pecho y acariciándole los muslos y la entrepierna. Estaban desnudos y podían observar las reacciones que las caricias habían hecho en ellos, sin embargo, no sentían pudor. Pero... el espacio era algo reducido...

- Ven... - Comenzó Kai, deteniéndose en su labor, mientras cerraba la regadera y tomaba un par de toallas.

- ¿he? - Ray estaba algo aturdido, todo había cesado tan de pronto...

- Vamos a la habitación. - Contesto Hiwatari, cubriendo con la toalla el cabello del neko, revolviéndolo un poco.

- Hai... - Respondió asintiendo. - Y tú tendrás que peinarme, mira lo que le hiciste a mi cabello. - Regaño divertido.

- No pensé que fueras tan... posesivo con tu cabello. - Arqueo una ceja, también divertido.

- ¡Claro! Es muy delicado. Además, la ultima vez que alguien me ayudo a peinarlo... termine con las puntas maltratadas y tuve que recortarlas. - Añadió, bastante serio, seriedad fingida.

- hmf... - Inflexiono, examinando la enredadera negra. - Seré cuidadoso.

- Eso espero porque si no...

-Ring - Ring- Ring-

- ¡El servicio a la habitación! - Exclamo Ray, mientras se secaba con toda rapidez. Se puso sus boxers lo mas rápido que pudo.

- ¿Que? - Cuestiono confundido.

- Espera en la habitación, en un momento voy. - Respondió, saliendo de prisa.

- ... - Kai no dijo nada, solo se quedo mirando. Se encogió de hombros y terminando de secarse, salió a la habitación.

- Mira lo que traje Kai! - Anuncio en neko en cuanto entro a la pieza. Kai lo miro y después miro el objeto en las manos de quien se atrevía al fin a decir su neko.

- ¿Vino? - Pregunto sin creerlo y sin entenderlo.

- Si. En el restaurante dijiste que ese vino no tenia nada de alcohol. Pensé que a ti te gustaría el vino y pues... lo pedí. Pedí el mas fino de la casa y este es el que me trajeron. No se mucho de vinos, así que... - Se encogió de hombros y se sentó en la cama junto a Kai.

- No te preocupes... - Le susurro al oído. - Tienes razón, el vino del restaurante no tenia nadita de alcohol...

- Si... de cualquier manera, yo no bebo. - Algo nervioso Kon.

- Shhh... - Kai le cubrió los labios con un dedo, callándolo. - ¿Podrías dejarte el cabello suelto? Te ves mas... atractivo.

-... - Ray se sonrojo a mas no poder. Estaba recibiendo un cumplido, no un cumplido... quizás una insinuación, quien sabe... pero era de parte de Kai y eso era lo que importaba. - ¿Seguro que no estas ebrio?

- ¿tanto así dudas de mi? - Arqueo una ceja. - Mi aliento lo delataría... puedes probarlo. No estoy ebrio, para nada...

Ray sonrió. Bien, eso echaba por suelo la posibilidad de que Kai estuviera ebrio y solo hiciera eso por su estado. Y esa clara indirecta... no se la hizo repetir. Acercando su rostro al del ruso-japonés, lo beso, siendo 100 % correspondido, de manera suave y a la vez pasional. Cuado se separaron, Ray tomo una copa y sirvió.

- Me dices que tal...

- mmm... bebe tu también. - Insto Kai, después de beber un poco. - No te pasara nada, lo prometo...

- confiare en ti. - Contesto, mientras bebía el contenido de la copa que Kai llevo a sus labios. El liquido carmesí casi quemo su boca, el sabor era extraño, entre una mezcla de dulce y amargo, dejando en su lengua una sensación de calor pero deliciosa.

Continuaron así, bebiendo y conversando un poco, con algunas insinuaciones y caricias que parecían accidentales.

- Ray... ¿Recuerdas lo que estábamos haciendo? En... el baño... - Dijo de pronto Hiwatari, con un leve sonrojo en sus mejillas, sin saberse si eran por las palabras y recuerdos de aquello o por el licor.

- Si... ¿qui... quieres con... continuarlo? - Tartamudeo como pocas veces lo hacia. El sonrojo en ambos había aumentado de manera abrumadora, mientras recordaban lo que había pasado ¿Porque había pasado? ni idea, pero no había sido tan malo.

Kai respondió después de un ligero titubeo, asintiendo indeciso aun. Ray sonrió tímidamente, mientras Kai lo tomaba de la cintura y lo recostaba lentamente en la cama. Estaban nerviosos, ¡claro que estaban nerviosos! era la primera vez que alguno de los dos hacia algo así...  
Con delicadeza acaricio en rostro del neko, besándolo lentamente, capturando entre sus labios el aliento del chino, saboreándolo, sintiendo lo delicioso que era. Un poco del sabor del vino quedaba en su saliva, un sabor embriagante...  
Ray jugo a hacer círculos en la espalda del Kai, acariciándolo. Ambos habían permanecido solo en boxers. El frío que hacia no importaba, para nada importaba en ese momento. Los besos del fénix se trasladaron al pecho del minino, sonriendo al escuchar los leves ronroneos de este. Ray era como un gatito, místico y mimoso...  
Kai continuo bajando lentamente en sus besos, suavemente acariciando las caderas del chico. Ray se deshacía en caricias y suspiros.

Las pupilas de Ray se contrajeron de manera maliciosa, mientras detenía las manos de Kai. Tenia una idea, un plan...

- ¿Ray? - Pregunto Hiwatari, confundido por el repentino cambio.

- Shhh... - Le susurro, mientras se levantaba y acostaba a Kai, colocándose encima, con las rodillas junto a las caderas pero sin llegar a tocarlo. Sus mano se posaron en el pecho del bicolor, sonriéndole amablemente.

Hecho esto, se inclinó para besarlo en los labios, mientras sus manos le acariciaban el pecho, rozando con la punta de su pulgar en los erectos pezones. Una mano fue mas abajo, deteniéndose en el vientre con suaves movimientos circulares. El neko-jin sonrió al ver suspirar a Kai, pero eso no era suficiente, no solo quería eso...

Beso al fénix profundamente, mientras su mano se metía bajo los boxers del bicolor. Kai abrió los ojos y después los cerro con fuerza, apretándolos y aumentando la fuerza del beso. Ray lo seguía besando, recuperando aire en los pocos momentos que no besaba al chico. Disfrutaba ver como las mejillas del ruso-japonés iban aumentando de color, hasta llegar a un carmín intenso. Ver como se arqueaba buscando aire, disfrutando de todo eso... lo que provocaba.

Kai continuo besando al neko, abrazándose a su cuerpo, acariciándolo y explorándolo. Finalmente, Ray comenzó a bajar los boxers del chico, para tener mayor libertad. Kai a su ves, termino de desnudar al chino. Y antes de que Kai pudiera siquiera oponerse, Ray se sentó en las piernas de este. Un leve asentimiento, una compleja y sencilla mirada, palabras sin pronunciar que se transmitían a través de sus mentes.

- ¿Estas... seguro? - Pregunto Kai, mientras se inclinaba, incorporándose un poco, quedando con la espalda pegada a la cabecera de la cama.

- Yo lo estoy... ¿Tu lo estas? - Preguntó a su vez en neko-jin. Kai asintió ligeramente, pero con una sonrisa que lo decía todo.

- Entonces... hagámoslo... - Susurro, acercándose y besándolo en los labios una vez mas.

Ray correspondió y después corto el beso, con una ligera y algo nerviosa sonrisa. Se medio levanto, y comenzó a descender, mientras el bicolor iba penetrándolo lentamente. Ray cerro los ojos mientras sentía lo que pensó, era el dolor mas grande en toda su vida. Pero no dejaría que Kai viera el dolor que sentía... había mucho placer de por medio solo para dejarlo ir por un estúpido dolor pasajero.

Siguió descendiendo hasta que sin poder evitarlo mas, dejo salir algunas lagrimas. Entonces sintió algo suave en su mejilla y a través de su vista empañada, observo al bicolor que le sonreía cariñosamente.

- Tranquilo... - Le susurro. - El dolor es normal... podemos detenernos...

- No Kai. - Replico Ray - No he soportado todo para al final rendirme. Kai... te amo...

Kai lo miro fijamente a los ojos, pero no dijo nada. Ray sintió una punzada en su pecho... apretó los ojos con fuerza y afianzando los pies en la cama y los brazos en el pecho de Kai, se dejo caer completamente, mientras lanzaba un pequeño grito de dolor. Kai soltó un quejido y un gemido entremezclado. Estuvieron así sin moverse un tiempo, con Ray recargado en el pecho de Kai y este acariciándole el cabello. Poco después, Kai comenzó a moverse, causando algunos quejidos de parte de Ray, quejidos que poco a poco se transformaron en gemidos...

Kai comenzó a gemir conforme fueron aumentando la velocidad de los movimientos, Ray cooperaba apretando sus caderas, causando que el placer en Kai fuera aun mas fuerte. Pequeños gritillos de placer escaparon de sus bocas en varias ocasiones. Sus cuerpos terminaron empapados de sudor, sus pieles adquirieron un tono sonrosado, la temperatura de su piel era ardiente...

Finalmente y con un largo gemido, Hiwatari se corrió dentro de Ray, mientras este lo hacia en el vientre del bicolor. Se besaron muchas ocasiones mas y aun entre caricias, Kai salió de Ray. El liquido blancuzco manchaba las sabanas, pero eso poco o nada importaba... también había un poco de sangre, no demasiada.

- Kai... - Susurro Ray, abrazándose del cuerpo de Kai, con el rostro oculto en su pecho, sintiendo como los fuertes brazos lo cobijaban. - Te amo...

- Duerme mi neko-jin. - Le respondió, abrazándolo con mas fuerza.

Ray obedeció. Cerrando los ojos se quedo dormido pronto. Esa había sido la mejor experiencia de su vida... y tenia miedo... miedo de que al despertar se diera cuenta de que todo había sido un sueño...

Kai se quedo despierto otro tanto, observando al chico dormir. Acaricio su cabello y sus mejillas. Estaba confundido... todo lo que había pasado... estaba bien... al menos eso creía... perturbado aun, sin reconocer la verdad. Se acurruco en actitud protectora hacia el neko, y finalmente durmió...

**Aceptar la realidad duele, pero duele mas cuando se han forjado ilusiones, ilusiones tan fieles que asemejan realidades. Entre sueños he visto sus ojos carmín amarme, he sentido su cuerpo sobre el mío y su calor contra el mío. Y me dice que me ama...  
Eso seria un... milagro  
Y los milagros... no existen.**

_**-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0**_

**Lia:** Demo soredemo furete itaiyo... Kanashimi yori sono nukumoriwo!!!! Öu  
**Eitan:** u.û se traumó con esa canción... ¬¬ y esa parte del video  
**Lia:** ÖwÖ esta lindísima!!! Y sale Shun!!! em... o.o ya termino el capitulo?  
**Eitan:** ¬¬U si, ya termino...  
**Lia:** Oki!! n.n espero que les halla gustado!!! Bien, a partir de aquí se crearan los problemas!! n. yupi!!! me gusta hacer sufrir a los personajesEitan: u.u bien... veamos... Lia quiere hacer publicidad a algunos fics no?  
**Lia: ¡**Da!... empecemos: Veamos... **"Si la vida sigue ¿Porque queremos parar?" **De** LoGiaRu** n.n esta padrisimo!!!, **"In the Shadow" **de** Kai Ylönen** que también esta muy padre!! y que decir de los fics de **Kokoro-san** ? Son preciosos y tiene de todo**, "Un ramito de violetas"** que es un Kai/Max**, "Viviendo en mi" **que es un Kai/Taka, Kai/Yuriy y Kai/Ray!!!! **"Miedo"** que es Kai/Ty**, "El no sabe"** que es Max/Michael, **"Let me be with you"** que esta lindísimo y precioso!!! y muchos mas!!!  
De **Tamara-kawai **están** "No me dejes" **que esta precioso, n.n jiji, justo como me gustan!!** "Diario"** el cual también esta muy padre! **"Síndrome del Beyblademaniatico" **XD si están como yo, se sentirán identificados!!** "Celos que matan"** que vieran como me gusta!! n.n De **Sandy-chan **esta** "Confesión bajo la nieve"** que esta muy cute! y** "Vacaciones en Hawai"** que también esta buenísimo!! **"Solo" **De** Ann Saotomo** esta padrisimo, al igual que **Bring me to life!!** Y lean **"Ecos de una fría oscuridad" **De** Saya-sama,** que esta padrisimo el fic, tiene unas letras maravillosas y una trama súper!! Y también lean **"Lost in Crimson Dreams"** también de Saya-sama, que esta muy padre n.n y que espero actualice pronto. **"Mas allá de lo real", "Naturaleza Divina"** que es de Saint Seiya y que en lo personal amo!!( y no solo por el lindo Shun), **"Azul", "Nuestro ultimo entrenamiento" **y muchos otros, todos fics de** Silverhell** son padrisimos, tiene que leerlos n.n!!! si quieren leer de Pokemon, esta **"Amistad entre Monstruos y Humanos" **De** Javi** n.n

**Eitan:** solo esos? (sarcasmo)  
**Lia:** n.n por el momento si. Bien... Gracias por leer el fic...  
**Eitan:** Da, gracias!!!  
Oyasumi  
:: Carpe Diem::


End file.
